


Jason Todd back on track

by Dysfunctional05



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Siblings, Adoption, Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arabic Damian Wayne, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Drug Addictions, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Home Renovations, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Daddy Issues, Jason Todd Has Mental Health Issues, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd is a little shit, Jason Todd learns new things, Jason Todd takes his life back, Jason Todd-centric, Jason is a Dork, Latino Jason Todd, Multi, Other, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Roy Harper, Romani Dick Grayson, abusive childhood, and becomes his own person, and other DIY, im getting bored, jason Todd does not want to deal with his family, jason Todd’s a nerd, protective koriand’r, roy and Kori are bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysfunctional05/pseuds/Dysfunctional05
Summary: Jason Todd somehow ends back up in Gotham, trying to keep to himself and tie up any loose ends he ends up doing the exact opposite of that Starting new projects and jobs, letting everyone know the red hoods back and just as problematic as before....at least he tried.*Being rewritten*
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd and Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon & Jason Todd, Justice League & Jason Todd, Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Leslie Thompkins & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Jason Todd back on track

**Author's Note:**

> There was only meant to be like a thousand words in each chapter but it kind of escalated.....whoops anyway hope you enjoy it oh and happy new year everyone!

I can admit that sometimes a job is a bit too much for us, Like now.  
My entire team is down; taken out by some wannabe sorcerer of all things.

It looked like she’d been expecting us to arrive, she’d had a some sort of magic bomb crap go off as soon as we entered the warehouse.  
It didn’t do much to me and Roy, just gave us a few burns: but star was completely wiped her powers stopped working right and she quickly became exhausted.

So me and Roy took over, yeah we like to rely on kori a lot but we’re not useless.  
We took cover bringing kori with us and laying her down to rest before we started shooting at the sorcerer bitch.

She had put up a barrier, some sort of shield and none of our attacks were hitting, I got a look at her -she’s pale, her cheeks are hollow, and she has a thick layer of makeup on, her black hair sits clunky and dry looking, she looks dangerously skinny.

If we could just get closer we’d beat her easily. 

“I expected you idiots to come here and try and stop me, the outlaws you call yourselves? Pretty pathetic if you ask me.” she laughs or shrieks whatever you’d call it, it was a high pitched mess.

Roy groans “fucking hell had to be magic huh?”

“When’s it not, bitch should try to come up with something original if you ask me.” I reply loud enough for her to hear.

“How dare you!” She shrieks again and starts rambling about how fantastic and original she is, I stop listening.

I keep taking shots at her but her shield remains intact, one gets a bit to close for her liking and she roars turning to me she shoots a bolt out the magic staff thing she’s been holding onto, the blast is a weird purple and it’s heading straight for me.

Roy yells out for me to dodge but I don’t move in time and it hits me right in the stomach I choke as my vision immediately starts to fades to black, I feel myself falling to the ground.

I don’t think I’m dying again no this is different it’s too noisy to be death and it feels different less of a searing hot pain and more of an eerie cold.

I wait for something to happen but I can’t move at all and everything is cloaked in darkness.

trying to concentrate on the noise, I finally start to see where it’s coming from as the darkness fades back out slowly, it’s my father shouting at me but this doesn’t make sense he’s long dead and I recall this memory I look behind me to confirm it and yeah my moms lying behind me unconscious her face is tear stricken and her arm looks broken.

What did the bitch do force me back into my nightmares or something?

I look back to my father who is still shouting at me I can’t move at all, I don’t know if it’s because I’m actually stuck or not but my limbs won’t move an inch the man in front of me finally strikes me in the face tired of my crying.  
He does it again yelling at me to move and let him beat her, saying I didn’t need to get involved that I’m just a kid, I have no right, he continues to hit me and it hurts like hell but I still can’t move eventually the memory starts to shimmer away and the darkness seeps back, the pain doesn’t leave but the darkness is a sweet relief, It doesn’t last.

I’m quickly thrown into another memory quite similar it happens again and again it’s like reliving every beating I ever had as a child some I don’t even remember yet but their there anyway.

Eventually the scenes start to change to include my mother retorting to drugs, yelling at me saying it’s my fault for different things every time before dropping to the floor crying and hugging me slowly it’s repetitive.  
My mom gets worse and worse the beatings don’t stop either I can feel each and every punch, kick and whip of my dad's belt to my skin I scream for help but no one comes.

I relive the news of my father's death, the pain and sorrow as well as relief, my mother gets even worse after it and then I start stealing.

I was no good at it in the beginning I got beaten close to death too many times for comfort by strangers who'd caught me pickpocketing or taking the wheels of their car to resell.  
but I can't stop I never try to stop either because I need to steal enough just so me and my mother could eventually eat.

When I returned home injured my mother starts fussing over my injuries before yelling about them, telling me it’s not my responsibility and I should stop, she ends up locking herself in the bathroom crying and coming out high as a kite after a while she starts refusing the food I get for us too.

Another one starts again, it won’t stop.

I’m screaming for help this time as I feel for my mothers pulse, her arms littered in marks from her needles, I see her throw up and convulse, I can feel my throat becoming raw as I scream but the scene plays five times at different places and different times before she doesn’t wake up before her eyes roll back into her head before the police and ambulance show up.

The sad thing is the only thing I could think to that is finally it must be over but of course it never stops and it starts again with me crying as I’m lying on the street slowly letting the pain of frostbite set in because the first year I was homeless it was winter and it was torturous, the only reason I survived was because of doctor Tomkins.

I’m back to every time I almost died from being frozen, beaten or caught in a villains attack it’s awful but it still doesn’t stop no it gradually moves to me becoming robin, my new brother telling me I’ll never be good enough, batgirl someone I looked up to saying the same thing, getting beaten up by villains over and over the pain doesn’t stop nor my screaming 

It finally gets to shelia my birth mother wiping my hair from my face telling me it’s alright before handing me over to Joker.

My final fight as robin, the final fight of my life, the first one anyway.

I feel the brain damage sink in slowly with each hit of his crowbar I feel the mobility in my limbs leave with it when he leaves I look to Sheila tied up in the corner and try to reach for her I know I’m dying but I still try but it’s too late, finally I feel the explosion, the searing fiery pain of death sets in and the last thing I hear is myself my throat hoarse from crying, yelling for Batman to help me.

It stops and I don’t dare to hope because I know that isn’t the end it isn’t anywhere near the end of my pain.

And I’m right it starts again I wake up and everything is hazy and my body hurts but I know where I am, I start scratching at the door to my coffin,my hands bleed and blister but I keep going, I struggle to breathe as dirt eventually stats hitting my face and the air in the coffin runs out I yell for Bruce but he doesn’t come 

I’m all alone and wandering the streets not dead but definitely not alive searching for someone anyone to end my suffering my wish is granted as I collapse.

I’m finally at peace for a while until I'm waking up for a second time in the lazarus pit this time, the liquid seeps into my lungs reversing the damage done to my body, it's excruciating I feel each bone snap back into place, each cut or wound weave itself back together, I’m screaming for it to stop again.

It feels like forever before I leave the pit, tired and in agonising pain.

Fully alive in the nightmare I’ve became trapped in once again, I relive the torture and training the league put me through again and I feel every fight after I escape from them including the ones with the bats, I see joker alive in front of me, I feel the batarang B throws at me slicing my neck open, because I asked him to avenge me.

there are no happy memories here.

————————————————————

My eyes open and I have to squint it’s so bright, I don’t recognize the place straight away, it looks like the warehouse we were in when the witchy bitch started her shit but that would mean it’s over and I’m not willing to believe it, not yet.

“Jay! Jaybird can you hear me?” It’s Roy his face is above mine and his hand is in my hair, it seems like my head is in his lap.

“Roy?” I surprise myself with my voice, it’s coarse and raspy my hand lifts to my face and it comes away wet with tears.

“Thank god, kori he’s awake!” Roy shouts to the alien princess who in return shuffles closer to where we are.

“Never do that again.” she says firmly, looking me in the eyes.

“What happened?” I ask lifting my head slightly to look at kori better not sitting up though, it’s pointless to agree with her, I’m always in danger and I don’t even know what just happened to not do it again.

“The chick hit you with a spell thing and you collapsed started screaming and convulsing, I had no idea what to do, I had to fend her away from you while kori was still down, it’s been three hours.” Roy explains.

“Shit.” My head falls back into Roy’s lap,they heard my screaming every thing I said in my nightmare? Coma? Whatever it was, was broadcasted out to the real world.

“Yeah shit.” Surprisingly it’s kori who speaks I look closer at my friend’s, my eyes were still adjusting to the light but it looks like they’d been crying, both of them.

“Wait, are you guys okay?” I ask 

Roy guffaws “you would ask that, we’re fine kori is slowly but surely getting her strength back I’m not in too bad of shape it’s you we’re worried about.”

“What about the witch bitch?” I ask, Ignoring their concern, I don’t deal with emotions well at the best of times never mind right after I’ve went through every traumatic experience I’ve ever been through all over again.

“The league arrived to help.” Roy says

“The league?” I try to shout but my throat still hurts so it’s more like a raspy Yelp.

Realising his mistake he quickly corrects himself, “the justice league, still pretty bad but not the league your thinking of, your okay Jaybird.” He starts moving the hand he has in my hair, trying to soothe me.

“You mean the league that I’m wanted by?” I ask, although it does reassure me a little, at the very least I’ll get a trial.

“yes.” Kori replies her head bowed.

“Fucking magic.” I sigh

“Think they’d catch us running?” Roy jokes.

“Definitely Roy-Toy and you guys aren’t even the ones in trouble.” I laugh, even in a situation like this I can rely on my teammates.

“Good news though we have proof of the pits influence over you now so hopefully that helps your case!” Roy exclaims, hands leaving my head momentarily to cheer before returning them.

“Wait what do you mean? all the proof I had is at the league of assassins base and we don’t have access to that?”

I really can’t think of anything we have that would convince the JL that I was under the pits influence when I went on a killing spree never mind convincing them talia was manipulating and controlling me, even if they had heard me screaming it’s not really proof Is it?

“Your eyes Matched mine for the duration of whatever that was, when you started screaming and convulsing your eyes started to glow green as well.” Kori explains.

“That’s new.” I say and it is, I’d dismiss the idea and blame it on the spell but it’s a well known side effect of prolonged exposure to the lauzeros pit so there’s a good chance it wasn’t the spell.

“Wait you said the league is here who exactly?” Roy pulls his hands away as I sit back up fully, giving myself a major headache.

“Uh Wonder Woman, Martian manhunter and flash.” Roy answers.

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

“You suggested running with the flash here?” I snort at Roy.

“Worth a try.” he shrugs smiling softly.

“They arrived half an hour ago took a while for them to get past her barriers but they’ve got her now their still fighting though.” Kori summarises for me.

“Fuck, Roy this is all your fault.” It’s easier to blame roy than trying to think of any coherent thoughts.

“Excuse you I believe it was your idea to take this job.” Well, there goes that idea.

I sigh loudly, im not dealing with what just happened anywhere in the near future.

“Ugh I’m drained, Roytoy be my pillow.”

Instead of lying my head on his lap again I lean back on the wall behind us and lie my head onto his shoulder then close my eyes, from the wall I can see the fight but I can’t be bothered to pay attention just now.

I practice my breathing instead, four in, hold for seven and exhale for eight.

“Your lucky I’m worried about you or I’d shove you off.” Roy snorts moving to make me more comfortable anyway.

“There is no doubt in my mind that you wouldn’t.” I reply sarcastically.

“I want to join in the hug!”

“Hey you can fly again!” Roy says making me open my eyes to check that Kori could indeed fly again, she floats over to Roy’s other shoulder sandwiching him between us.

“Only a little but yes.” She says snuggling into Roy’s side I follow suit letting the relief set in, Roy sighs fondly at us.

“Number?” Kori mutters.

“Six pushing on a seven.” Roy answers honestly before they both look at me expectantly.

I have to think about it but I do reply.

“five, just glad it’s over and done with, it’ll get worse when it starts to sink in though.”  
And it’s true I’ll more than likely have a meltdown later.

The numbers are a system we have to make sure we don’t relapse or anything if one of our numbers are over five we keep an eye on each other just in case.

“You both going to be okay?” Kori asks

“I’m guessing we’ll be going to the justice hall with the league once their done with her and I doubt they have anything that I could take there so I should be fine.” Roy answers first.

“Good for now princess.” I chime in.

“Mmh if your both sure.” She’ll still be watching out for us both just as we’re watching out for her as well but all we can do is wait and hope.

“Sorry to interrupt but are you three ready to go?” The flash says appearing in front of us, we look behind him to where the fight was and see the sorcerer tied up and knocked out.

“Yeah alright.” I say sighing, better to get this over and done with, Roy and Kori both stand and each give me a hand up.

He gives us a thumbs up smiling then vanishes probably running back to the Justice Hall.

“how am I not surprised it was you three we found here?” Wonder Woman says walking up to us with a sad smile.

“hola tia diana.” I say quietly returning her sad smile with a timid one, I’ve always looked up to wonder woman and she looks just as strong and fierce if not more than the last time I saw her.

“hello Jason, It’s been a while.”

“One way to put it.”

“I suppose your friends will want to come with you?”

Roy and Kori stand straight, step forward and nod “we would appreciate it.” Kori says taking the lead.

“Very well, come on then.” She nods before turning and beaconing us to follow her.

“Tia Diana?” Roy whispers at me, eyebrow raised.

“When I first met her as robin it slipped out at some point then it just became a habit I guess?” I whisper back smiling about the memory the first time I accidentally said it she had gave me a hug and told Me she was honoured, she took the role very seriously.

We keep walking, following Wonder Woman to a ship that obviously belongs to the JL, what with the logo being obnoxiously plastered on it and all.

“Where’d Martian manhunter and flash go?” Kori asks.

“Flash left for the justice hall and M should already be on the ship.” Wonder Woman says confirming what we’d already thought.

The ship is one of their smaller ones, not that that’s saying much as it’s still big enough to fit all five of us comfortably but compared to their other ships it’s quite small.  
We climb the steps and take a seat at the back of the ship sitting together, after checking we’re strapped in Wonder Woman goes to the driver's seat.

The ride to the justice hall is short and quite, none of us have anything else to say not just now at least.

When we do finally get there Martian manhunter leaves ahead of us , “I’ll go inform the league of our arrivals.”

“Very well.” Wonder Woman replies from beside us, she’s standing tall with her arms crossed watching us unbuckle our belts and pick our things up. 

“Ready?” she asks.

We look at each other having a silent conversation before I speak up, “Batman or green arrow won’t be there will they?”  
The last thing we need is them two making everything worse.

“Their on an off world mission just now but we can call them back if you wish.” She replies.

“No no, we were more worried they would be.” I say, avoiding her eyes.

“Do you not want them involved, I don’t know much about your current situation with them but their your father figures, no?”

“Definitely not, it's complicated but we’d appreciate if they didn’t know about this until after it’s dealt with.” Roy joins in.

“If you wish.” She says carefully.

We follow her out the ship, Roy and Kori holding me up to help me walk, the adrenaline has run out and my left leg is definitely broken.

Leaving the comfort of the ship, we enter a hanger kind of room filled with all the leagues different vehicles.

Dinah is waiting at the ships steps along with a few other members of the league.  
She comes right up and hugs Roy, “Are you guys all right?”

“We’ve has worse.” Roy replies hugging her back instantly, i'm glad she’s here, with Roy getting cravings it’s good to have another set of eyes making sure he's alright, especially someone that’s like a mother to him.

“Let’s get you three to the infirmary for a once over.” She says patting him on the back.

“will the meeting be able to wait half an hour just so we can get them patched up?” She asks looking to Wonder Woman who in return smiles.

“Of course, I’ll arrange for it to be postponed in just a moment.” 

“Thank you.” Dinah sighs still holding on to Roy’s shoulder, some of the random members standing a bit further back seem annoyed at are treatment and I Can't say I blame them it is unusual and if Batman were here- yeesh.

“Jason.” Wonder Woman calls snapping me out of my thoughts.

“yes?”

“resolvemos esto Jason, veo que tienes razón para los hechos que cometiste, espero que los demás también lo vean.” She says to me still smiling softly.

“gracias tía Diana, aprecio mucho tus esfuerzos.” I reply truthfully, Wonder Woman being on my side is a miracle in itself, I don’t know what exactly convinced her that I’m not all bad but I do appreciate it.

She nods and walks away explaining the situation to her colleagues beside her as she goes.

“Okay then.” Dinah says clapping her hands.  
“let’s get a move on then.”

We follow behind her slowly before she stops us putting one of her hands up, she eyes me sceptically, “can you even walk on that leg hood?” 

“I’ll manage.” I say taking a step away from roy and koris grip trying to prove a point but the minute My leg touches the ground I hiss at the pain erasing any chance of them believing hat I could actually walk.

She sighs “can one of you two carry him to the infirmary?” And I am not up for that I can walk fine it’s just a little sore.

“I will, even if you are a superpowered alien kori your still injured, plus jay isn’t that heavy.” Roy points out before kori can argue.

“I’m fine seriously, this is really unnecessar-ahh.” My words cut off as I’m suddenly lifted off the ground being held bridal style by roy.

“Seriously though why are you so light?” He asks smiling at me.

“stop finding this so funny.” ignoring his question and wrapping my arms around his neck making sure I won’t fall, it’s obviously not the first time one of us has had to carry the other like this but I’m usually unconscious when lifted.

“I’ll try but no promises prettybird.”

“Ugh I hate you.” My head falls back to look at kori, if he insists on carrying me I’m not making it easy.

“Your my favourite kors.”

“Obviously.” She agrees covering her mouth as she laughs.

We walk around (or they do anyway.) for about five minutes before we get to the infirmary it’s huge and smells of cleaning chemicals, Roy sets me down on to a medical bed before starting to check me over and wrap my leg, kori sits in the blue leather chair beside the bed watching us and finally resting.

“So what happened?” Dinah asks, still standing in the doorway.

“We got involved with an investigation about a stolen magical object, we tracked it down to a woman and we planned to fight her but when we arrived she blasted me with something making me lose my powers.”  
kori explains simply and then Looks at me sadly before starting again,

“she then blasted Jason, putting him into a trance of sorts, with me and Jason down Roy kept us protected until the league members arrived to relieve us.” She finishes.

“You make it sound simple.” Roy laughs.

“I thought it best to save the details for the meeting later.”

“Are you sure you’re all okay that’s a lot to go through in one day?” Dinah asks.

“As Roy said we’ve been through worse I’m sure we’ll be fine after a while.” I say and it’s true,the sorcerer bitch just got a lucky hit on us.

“I do think we’ll need a break for a while though.” Kori says sadly and I have to reluctantly agree with her, physically there’s not a problem we could be back up in a week because of my enhanced healing but emotionally I’m wrecked.

“Not your fault kors.”

“I’m done with your leg but I’ll need something for your burns as well.” Roy states looking to Dinah for the whereabouts of medicine .

“I’ll get it for you.” She finally leaves the doorway and heads for the cabinets on the opposite wall, rifling through them.

“What was Wonder Woman saying to you earlier? the only Spanish I know is the little you've taught me.” Roy thankfully changes the subject.

“She basically said she’s on our side.” I explain simply.

“She always did like you.” Dinah laughs.

“thank god she does, we need as many people as possible on our side.” Roy says as  
Kori hums in agreement, seeming to slowly be nodding off.

Dinah comes over and hands Roy the burn medicine, “I’m going to talk to the others, I’ll come to check on you three before the meeting.” She walks away again pausing at the doorway but not turning around.

“a year ago I probably would have put you in a cell but for now I’m on your side, you’ve looked out for roy.” She says, the door closing automatically behind her leaving us with a sense of awe.

“bueno estoy agotado.” I sigh.

“Same.” Roy murmurs.

My eyes start to close as Roy finish’s fixing me up the exhaustion overpowering my anxiety.

hopefully this league meeting won’t lead to me getting thrown in a mental hospital or prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr or instagram for updates @Dysfunctional05


End file.
